


Grandmother's day

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Perfect little family [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Family Fluff, Gen, Grandma Snow, daddy killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: When Killian's and Emma's daughter declares a day to be Grandmother's day, Henry wants to learn about his other grandmother from Killian





	Grandmother's day

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on ff.net. It was written before Emma and Killian were confirmed as true love.  
> And it does not play on mother's day, but before it.

"Grandma?" As Snow heard her barely four year old granddaughter Dawn call her from the kitchen table in the loft, she went to the little girl with a smile. She sat down next to Dawn, who looked like a little copy of herself, ruffled her hair and ask: "What is it, sweety?"

Dawn glanced up at Snow with her curious green eyes and asked: "Why do we celebrate mother's day?" They were just making a mother's day card for Emma.

"Well, because mothers are very important persons and they deserve to be celebrated. And that's why we are making your mommy a pretty card", Snow explained.

"But you are important, too! Is there a day for grandmas?", Dawn asked. A bright smile spread over Snow's face. She chuckled to her granddaughter's cuteness before answering: "I don't think there is such a day, sweety."

"Well, then we just make this day grandma's day!", Dawn declared in her demanding voice with a big happy smile and hugged Snow. "That's a very nice idea, Dawn. And what should we do on this special day?" Dawn thought for a moment. "Well we could get you flowers and we could go to the park together and just have a fun day. And we tell Henry and mommy and daddy and grandpa that today is grandma's day. But today it is just you and me! And Henry, if he wants to."

 

Emma grinned about her little daughter's proposal. "Aha, today is grandmother's day. Does it mean I have to spend the day with you?", the blond sheriff teased Regina as they had lunch together at Granny's. "Haha, very funny, Emma. Don't you dare.", Regina replied not really amused. In fact she was Emma's step-grandmother, but the two women were about the same age and shared a child.

"I think you and I can skip this day.", Regina said. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that. My daughter is very strong headed and when she set her mind on something everyone has to do as she pleases.", Emma laughed. Regina smirked too turned her head sipping her coffee and mumbled: "I wonder where she got that from."

 

Meanwhile, Killian was at home busy with the restoration of an old chest from the Jolly Roger. It was his day off after all. That's when Henry came in to the house.

"Lad, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the park with your sister and your grandmother, since my little pirate declared this day to be grandmother's day.", he asked his stepson with a smirk.

Henry did not look very happy. Killian wonder what was up with the boy. But knowing him he knew Henry would tell him in his own time. "Well, yeah, that's actually the reason why I'm here, dad."

His stepfather gave him a confused look. "Why? You're grandmother is in the park with Dawn." "Yeah, that's right. But, you know…when I heard about this day, I noticed…" Henry looked at his feet. "That I never really thought about my other grandmother." Killian was still busy cleaning the chest, not really understanding what Henry was talking about. "Well, lad, I'm sure Belle would enjoy spending the…" He was interrupted by Henry.

"No, I mean my other grandmother." Now Killian gave him a surprised and a bit perplexed look.

"Well, I thought it was not a good idea to ask my grandfather about her. And you knew her so well. You spend a lot of time with her. You loved her. Well…" Henry stopped. He didn't know what to say. Maybe it was not a good idea to ask his mother's husband about his past love.

"Son, you can always ask about your grandmother. I know it is… a bit strange." Killian laughed. "Everything about this family is a bit strange. So, what do you want to know about Milah?"

 

As Emma came home that evening with her sleeping daughter in her arms, she saw her son and her husband sitting in the living room and laughing together. There were not much things that filled her heart with so much love and joy as seeing the two men she loved most having fun together.

But then she heard a name that made her wince. Milah.

Killian and Emma never talked about her. She was the grandmother of Emma's son, the mother of deceased her ex-boyfriend Neal and also the women for whom Killian had spent about 300 years. To avenge her death. A love so strong that it lived for hundereds of years. And was branded on his arm forever.

Emma never felt good when she looked to his tattoo, that's why she avoided looking at it when she could. It was an constant reminder. That she was not the first woman he had loved. That maybe she wasn't even his soulmate.

Then, she looked down at the little black haired pirate girl in her arms and pushed away that thought. It did not matter if they were meant to be together. Their relationship had been tested so many times and the always found their ways back to each other. They were true love.

It did not matter that Killian had first loved Milah. After all, she herself had first loved Neal. And Killian was reminded about that every single day, as he had a constant reminder about Emma's bond with Neal, Henry.

But he had never put it against her. And why should he? People just had a past and past loves. That was just life.

So she went to the living room to her boys and set the little sleeping girl down. "So, what have you boys been up to today?", she asked. Her son beamed at her. "Well you could say I did a bit family history research and…" He didn't really know if she should talk to her mother about her husband's ex-girlfriend. 'Well, this family is indeed strange.' Henry thought to himself.

"It's alright.", Emma assured her son. "She was your grandmother. I'm sure it's interesting to learn more about her. And you know so much about Snow. Besides, I think it was good for Dawn to have a bit of alone fun time with my mom."

Henry laughed and stroke his little sister's head. "Yeah, the two of them don't have the best relationship. It was nice, that Dawn created a day for grandma." Then he lifted his little sister up in his arms and carried her to her room.

Now, Killian and Emma were alone in the room. Killian looked nervously at his ringed fingers. Emma just sighed at snuggled to her husband's side. "Oh Killian, after all this time you think I'm mad at you for talking to my son about your past love. She was his grandmother and you are probably the one who can tell him the most about her. You have loved her. There is nothing wrong about that. I'm happy that you can overcome your pain for him and talk about her."

Now Killian wrapped his hooked arm around her. "Actually, it was nice talking about her. I never think about her these days. Makes me feel kind of guilty, forgetting her completely after loving her for such a long time. I don't even think about her when I look at her only grandson everyday."

"I know exactly how you feel. Sometimes I feel bad about not thinking about Neal. Despite all the things that happened between us in the past, he gave me Henry and I have to be thankful about that forever. But that's life. We both have a past and there is nothing wrong about that. You don't have to be ashamed. I know that you've loved her. And you have done so much for your love. That's what makes you so special. You do everything for the people you love."

She planted a soft and caring kiss to his lips. He laughed, threw both his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"And, how was grandmother's day for Dawn? Will we soon have a grandfather's day, too?", Killian asked mockingly.

"Oh please, every day is grandfathers's day for Dawn. She's not only a daddy's girl. And Henry's girl for that matter." Emma laughed. "Though, it would be funny. I mean, you could say your Henry's step-grandfather." "Oh heavens, and what would that make us, love?" "Well, if there is something like this, you would kind of be my stepfather-in-law." They both had a good laugh about that.

Well this family was really strange, but that didn't really matter. Because there was so much love in it.


End file.
